Snow
by applepie1989
Summary: 'Whenever it snowed, I'm reminded of that day...'   Jack Vessalius and Glen Baskerville... and the one that brought them together, was a woman called Lacie. And in the world without her, the sky still snowed. Based on Retrace 64: Tarantella.


_**A/N**: Oh, the ultimate trolling you can only find in Pandora Hearts. Retrace 65, JUN YOU HAVE DONE IT! YOU SERIOUSLY DONE IT! YOU HAVE MIND FUCK OUR MINDS UPSIDE DOWN! Well, after learning the whole new revelation in retrace 65, i have been rereading all the chapters of PH, especially of Jack and Glen's interactions and the thoughts of the two men. In Retrace 64, i was inspired to write this immediately and this is what comes out. *laugh* _

_Finally, the real curtains of the beginning is raised and in the next chapter i hope we get to see the truth behind Glen, Lacie and Jack, especially of Jack, I mean is he adopted or is he a true linage of the Vessalius family? If not, why is he alone at the alley? Let the mystery of the trio be unfold! But Jack, you still remain the most beautiful man i have ever seen in any comic, and retrace 65 only served to beautify you further XD For this story, I put it in such a way that Jack was in fact adopted into the Vessalius family *troll* and Lacie was the one who gave Jack a whole world. Which makes one question who Lacie really is. XD  
><em>

_Many thanks to all who reviewed Light and Dark thus far and the comments on Retrace 65. The end is near, I can feel it.  
><em>

_Reviews are greatly appreciated, especially more thoughts on the latest chapter :) Enjoy!  
><em>

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Pandora Hearts_ because if I did I will have known everything and cry in happiness and sadness. T_T And now, i'm seriously weeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow<strong>

A Pandora Hearts fan-fiction

Created from Retrace 64: Tarantella

* * *

><p><em>Snow...<br>_

_I used to hate the snow…_

_White…_

_Pure…_

_Cold...  
><em>

_Death..._

_But when **she** appeared in front of me and asked for my name, white had never looked so… breathtaking to me…_

* * *

><p>"GLEN~!"<p>

Brilliant jade eyes looking around the greenery surrounding him as sliver wisp of warm air was blown out from the well formed lips of the young man. He shifted the warm scarf around his neck as jade eyes closed to savor the coldness around him.

This cold... reminded him of that day. That fateful encounter..

_That day we met… was __the beginning… _

_A whole new me that you have given me…_

"Where are you Glen~"

A melodious laughter and a little twirl as the golden haired man gracefully whisked passed tree by tree, eyes searching for a glimpse of black or violet.

_Perhaps… _

_I was never sane to begin with…_

_Even__ after I met you… the me before that day has never left me…_

And there, finally beyond the bushes ahead of him, was the man he was searching for since the late morning.

The ever illusive Glen Baskerville, a loner, the most powerful being in the land… the 'immortal' keeper of the Abyss… lying on the grass sleeping, his head precociously in-between the patch of grass and the pond behind him. The increasingly dropping temperature in the forest did nothing to the figure from disturbing his sleep, with the seemingly large and heavy black cloak he always saw the Baskerville brought around with.

And this man was his best friend..

_Best Friend…_

He walked closer to the sleeping figure, quiet and solemn. Kneeling down, lithe gloved fingers reached out to the sleeping figure, jade eyes covered by brilliant gold as inch by inch, the fingers went closer to a particular spot of the seemingly dead figure.

_After I met you… _

_my whole world looks so beautiful…_

_A family… a warm home… friends…__ status…_

_Hope and life… everything you have given me, I treasured them dearly. _

_Lacie_

_Lacie…_

**_BUT_**

_It is because of__ the Abyss… _

_because of__** THEM**__!_

**_THATMYWORLDWITHYOUHAS-_**

Suddenly a huge gust of cold wind blew from behind the golden man, his fingers halting just millimeters from the pale skin above the collar before they were retracted back slowly. Golden hair still covering his face, the younger man stood up and looked up to the dull gray sky. Silence overcame the forest that surrounded the two figures.

_Lacie…_

_So many things happened… _

_And yet, the sky without you beneath it looks so bright…_

_I hated them…_

Raising his fingers to sift through his locks, soft laughter bloomed from the pink lips as pool of jade looked down to the Baskerville in amusement. Shaking his head, he bent his body and took a huge breath.

"GLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

_I__ HATE THEM ALL!  
><em>

Violet pools revealed abruptly as the startled figure looked at the grinning face of Jack Vessalius.

Jack laughed once more, hovering over him, "You'll catch a cold if you sleep in a place like this. Not to mention you might fall in the pond."

Glen did not say anything as his gaze lingered on the bright face of the Vessalius for a while before sitting upright and away from the pond.

_In the end… nothing mattered anymore…_

_My life… and death…_

_I felt as if, they belonged to someone else…_

"Were you having a wonderful dream, by any chance?" Jack questioned, his smile not once leaving his beautiful face, watching his dear friend's back.

"No…"

That was all the answer the duke gave to the younger man as the Vessalius saw a fall of white in front of him.

_Ba-Thump_

"Oh!" Jack exclaimed, raising a hand up to touch the white falling gently from the sky, "I thought it was cold today. And now it's beginning to snow. I'm so happy!"

'_The tune you are humming sounds… sad...'_

A brilliant smile formed on the now rosy lips as he looked at the falling snow that landed on his gloved hand. Each speck melted on the surface… fragile and yet so beautiful…

Like her..

_A soft and beautiful smile was all the younger __boy sees from beneath his dirtied hood._

'_But I like it very much.'_

Violet eyes turned to Jack, his gaze never leaving the golden man, his hand that was holding his cloak tightened.

_Whenever it snows__, I am reminded of that day…_

'_My name is Lacie. And yours, what's your name?'_

'_I… am…'_

"Jack."

Brilliant jade eyes unfocused found themselves faced with dark violet pools. A little surprised, Jack took a step back but found he was unable to move from the older man's hand that he realized Glen had taken hold of one of his wrist.

Never letting go of his smile, the younger man laughed softly and gently placed his other free hand above Glen's.

"Yes Glen? Why? Do you want to play in the snow?" he winked, "Perhaps we should wait till the land is covered in snow and we can have a snowball fight with Lotti, Fang and the rest-"

But the tightening around his wrist made the younger Vessalius paused in his idea and Jack's smile twitched.

"Jack."

"..?"

A hand was raised and gently, the back of the fingers caressed the rosy cheeks and went further to feel the golden strands that crowned the person's head before him. Unwavering gaze to the shorter man before him.

"Jack."

"… Glen? What's wrong?" Jack questioned with a small frown but faced with only silence.

Once the last golden strand of hair left his fingertips, Glen took a step back, freeing the wrist he had been holding and left the Vessalius speechless at his actions. As he watched Jack touching his cheek with a questioning look, violet eyes filled with an emotion that the other did not see.

'_Glen,_

_I will like you to meet Jack. Jack Vessalius.__'_

_'Jack... Vessalius.'  
><em>

_Two male__ and a female. Destiny…_

_Friendship… Love…__ Duty and Sacrifice…_

_Eternal pain and regrets…_

_Jack… _

_Lacie..._

_Why have the three of us become like this?  
><em>

"Jack."

Jack looks to Glen with a raised eyebrow and stepped forward, taking a lone leaf from the older man's cloak that the Baskerville had gotten from his sleep. A smile.

"You have been saying my name a lot of times now. I am not going to answer you if you are just repeating my name."

Breathing out a sound similar to a sigh, Glen gathered his cloak and started to walk ahead of the shorter man, back to the Baskerville Mansion as snow fell around them, slowly painting green to white.

"I'm heading back to the mansion. Let's return before the snow becomes heavy."

"Eh? Wait Glen! So are we still having the Snowball fight?"

"No."

"But, it will be fun…"

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_.  
><em>

_._

__In the world without you...__

_Each time it snows, the heart that you have given me _

_Only grew more holes that cannot be mend..._

_Lacie.._

_Lacie…_

_...  
><em>

_I will __destroy everything in my path… _

_To have you by my side__ once again…_

_I will end it all... this ridiculous play.. _

_No matter what it takes.. to prevent any harm to any of you..  
><em>

_That is why... _

_Wait for me my beloved..  
><em>

_I'm gathering the roses you loved so much,  
><em>

_and I'm coming to you. _

_We will sing that song you love so dearly.._

_just like always_

_Together...  
><em>


End file.
